


Kingdom Hearts 3.1: Nothing's Embrace

by BlazGear



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: The battle between Light and Darkness approaches, and the Light is outnumbered. But a third force could change everything.





	Kingdom Hearts 3.1: Nothing's Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hooded figures meet, and a plan is formed. Nothing could go wrong if there was Nobody involved.

_"There are more worlds out there than you know. More people, and more horrors than you could possibly know. I want to protect you from that."_

A boy jerked up from his sleep, sweat holding his shirt to his chest, and leaving his green hair damp. He thinks about the dream he had... a dream of a boy with brown hair, and a key. He was a person the boy knew very well.

He was the boy who destroyed his family, his safe haven, his place of belonging. He was the enemy, so why would he say something like that? He was lost in thought before a voice broke through his thoughts.

"PHONIX GET UP ALREADY!" A loud male voice, jerked Phonix out of his thoughts, and made him fall off the bed. He got up, and quickly changed out of his pajamas into his normal clothes. A pair of jeans, a rainbow colored shirt, and a pair of black fingerless gloves. He decides to skip the fruitless endeavor of trying to make his hair stay flat.

Phonix ran, and slid down the banister on the stairs, and gracefully landed on his face. "If you're going to just lay on the floor, then you can at least do it after cleaning them." The loud male voice from before rang out from the kitchen as Phonix crawled in.

"The sleeping singer finally woke up and got his butt in for breakfast. Good, eat your waffles, we have a lot to do today.

The dark skinned person, with the short purple hair yelling at him was just Texen, his roommate and his partner in his assignment.

 _"Your role is to act as a secondary unit of the Organization. Should the first 13 all fall, you three will start it anew, with new members._

"Xono already left for her recon mission. Your job is to destroy Heartless and to find any Nobodies like us that you can." Texen spoke like he was reading off a screen, his voice monotone and lacking emotions like Nobodies were supposed to.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. No need to act like Saix." Phonix sighed as he grabbed his waffle, and ran out the door, Texen's reprimands in his ears as he eats quickly. 

# Twilight Town

Twilight Town was almost always a soft and warm glow, night rarely changing that, which Phonix was glad for. It made the world so much prettier. But the scenery wasn't the reason they stuck around here.

Twilight Town was a world in-between the light and the darkness, a place where Nobodies were more likely to be formed. The only other ones that the Organization had recorded were Castle Oblivion, and Traverse Town. But they couldn't reach Traverse Town, and no one went to Castle Oblivion anymore.

Walking down the streets, taking in the sunset, even thought according to the clock it was 10 AM, Phonix felt great. He didn't have a heart, and his family was practically all gone, but the world around him existed, and there was hope that they could rebuild the Organization and continue their goal of creating Kingdom Hearts.

His good mood faded as he walked around the corner and ended up face to face with a crowd of Shadows and Soldiers. Phonix sighed, before summoning his weapon, a mic stand called Sonic Boom, and waited for the Heartless to jump, or attack him.

The Shadows lunge at him in a wave, and Phonix can only smirk as he avoids them, driving the base of the mic stand into their sides or down on top of them as they faded from the blows. When he first awakened Shadows were a menacing foe. Now they were fodder, padding of swarms to make them seem terrifying.

Then the Soldiers came, a smarter and more dangerous foe, although not by much. They were faster, and stronger, but they still couldn't match up with the Nobody, who sucked and weaves under their strikes, destroying them with two clean hits each, as the alley became clouded in the darkness the Heartless gave off as they died.

Phonix sighed as he dismissed Sonic Boom, disappointed that the Heartless were still as weak as always, before he turns the corner. He almost thought his day was going to get better. Unfortunately, he ended up walking into the last person he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> This story came to mind from the thought process of "Not all humanoid Nobodies could have joined Org. 13". These kids are technically a part of them, but not a main member. I hope you enjoy "Nobody's Embrace."


End file.
